<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Таких случайностей не бывает! by Ginger_Squirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399126">Таких случайностей не бывает!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel'>Ginger_Squirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Small Towns, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Squirrel/pseuds/Ginger_Squirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда накапливается слишком много случайностей, они становятся закономерным бытием.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Таких случайностей не бывает!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://cutt.ly/UuzdjRm">  </a> <a href="https://cutt.ly/ouzdRYv">  </a> <a href="https://cutt.ly/IuzdZj4"></a>  <a href="https://cutt.ly/puzdBjS"></a></p><p> </p><p>     Ему просто нужен был дом. Обычный. Без изысков. Четыре стены, дверь, пара окон и крыша. Ничего необычного, только практичность и опрятность, помноженные на приемлемую цену и прекрасную удаленность от безумных родителей. Но, казалось, даже это слишком запредельные требования к его жизни, чтобы просто купить жилье, как делают все нормальные люди.</p><p>      — У нас есть два варианта, мистер Соло, — радостно чирикала риелтор, стуча каблуками по выложенной белесым песчаником пыльной дорожке. Хотя, правильнее было назвать ту тропинкой. Непомерно разросшаяся трава с газона давно пожрала добрую половину шедевра стандартной ленточной застройки.</p><p>      — В смысле? — он отвлекся от созерцания панически разбегавшихся из-под ног ящериц и посмотрел на тощую розоволосую дамочку.</p><p>      Миссис Холдо, высокая женщина весьма неопределенного возраста, была выдана ему в первом же попавшемся агентстве в качестве «лучшего специалиста по бюджетным домам во всем штате», что само по себе уже довольно сомнительно. Но спорить или искать кого-то получше времени не было. Ему просто нужен чертов дом. Сегодня.</p><p>      — В этом районе продаются два похожих объекта, — она махнула когтистой лапой, больше похожей на сушеную конечность какого-нибудь спинозавра. — Этот и напротив.</p><p>      — Принципиальная разница?</p><p>      — Цена одинаковая, мистер Соло. Этот не в самом лучшем состоянии, но больше. Второй — поменьше и капитально отремонтирован лет десять назад.</p><p>      — Тогда давайте быстро осмотрим каждый, и я определюсь. — Становилось нестерпимо жарко, а ему просто нужен дом. Лето во Флориде набирало свои безжалостные обороты. Клетчатая рубашка уже давно липла к спине, а под непредусмотрительно не забранными в хвост волосами образовалось целое болото. Впрочем, этому городишке не привыкать.</p><p>      Они поднялись на небольшую веранду, чья белая краска давно требовала шкурки, кисточки и два дня на покраску, и остановились около двери. Холдо завозилась со связкой ключей, пытаясь отыскать нужный, а он тем временем огляделся.</p><p>      Бен переехал во Флориду не специально. Это была такая же цепь случайностей, как и та, что привела его в риэлтерское агентство «Платт и Ко». Просто в один прекрасный день ему все надоело. Надоела идиотская работа на фирме отца, надоела постоянно вмешивающаяся в его личную жизнь мать, и даже девушка надоела. Впрочем, последнее было и не удивительно. Когда встречаешься с кем-то лишь для того, чтобы переспать, рано или поздно наступает момент прозрения. У него такой случился три дня назад. Тогда он окончательно понял, насколько тупа Джулс, застав её за милыми потрахушками с одним из механиков отца. Блестяще.</p><p>      Нет, он никогда не считал себя идеалом мужчины, прекрасно понимая, что к его не самой типичной внешности прилагался весьма отвратительный характер. И если первое еще можно было сгладить напрочь отсутствующим у какой-нибудь девушки чувством вкуса (что, вообще-то говоря, редкая редкость), то уж на второе могла согласиться только любительница острых ощущений. Либо полная дура. Бен вздохнул. Как бы то ни было, во Флориду его привел билет, купленный на первый ближайший рейс, жажда начать свое дело и навязчивая идея избавиться от надоедливого хлама прошлого.</p><p>      И вот он стоит посреди маленького городка Нейплс, где каждая дорога казалась разлинованной клеткой студенческой тетради, и где Бен ощущал себя словно на заболоченной шахматной доске. Воздух здесь был настолько душным и влажным, что рубашка отсырела уже через пять минут, стоило ему покинуть самолет. Вообще, он терпеть не мог жару, насекомых и океан. Именно то, чем так изобиловало побережье Флориды. Но теперь это — его безжалостная реальность. Размышления о столь идиотской случайности прервал отвратительный скрип двери.</p><p>      — Пойдемте, мистер Соло, — каркнула Холдо и первая шагнула в затхлое полутемное помещение, заунывным голосом начиная стандартную речь. — Дом был построен в шестидесятых годах прошлого века. Имеет типичную архитектуру для малоэтажного…</p><p>      Неожиданно на улице послышались торопливые шаги, вынудив риелтора прерваться, а Бена недоуменно уставиться в дверной проем. Чья-то тень мелькнула на облупленном дереве веранды, и в дом влетело совершенно невозможное для этих захудалых мест Чудо.</p><p>      — Извините, миссис Холдо, я немного задержалась, — смущенно пробормотало оно, а Соло понял, что не дышит. Возможно, у него даже сердце перестало биться на бесконечно длинную минуту, пока он вглядывался в смазанный полумрак очертаний и медленно впадал в ступор. И неудивительно… Как вообще можно остаться в здравом уме, внезапно очутившись рядом с давно выдуманным в голове, но никогда до этого не виденным идеалом?</p><p>      Так не бывает. Только не с ним.</p><p>      — Здравствуйте.</p><p>      Тем временем многолетний плод его больного воображения, мечта, сотворенный в голове образ и эталон совершенства наконец заметил ещё одного присутствующего и осторожно улыбнулся. Матерь Божья! Даже ямочки на щечках были точно такими, как он и представлял. Бен почувствовал, что реальность все же уходит из-под ног. Света отчаянно не хватало, но и в этом сумраке он прекрасно видел знакомые черты. Когда так долго рисуешь в голове чье-то лицо, узнаешь его из миллиардов других. А он потратил не один год, создавая в своих снах ЕЁ. Господи…</p><p>      Так. Не. Бывает.</p><p>      — Ах, мисс Джонсон! — лиловая в полумраке голова Холдо кивнула. — Хорошо, что все же успели. Надеюсь, вы не подеретесь с мистером Соло.</p><p>      Визгливый одинокий смех отрезвляюще разнесся по тому, что могло сойти за гостиную.</p><p>      — Может, объяснитесь? — у Бена прорезался голос. Он повернулся к нервно смеющейся женщине, все еще борясь с наваждением, и уставился тем самым взглядом, от которого любой работник мастерской отца обычно начинал заикаться. Сработало и в этот раз.</p><p>      — Мисс Джонсон тоже хотела посмотреть один из этих домов. Мы договаривались с ней давно, но потом приехали вы, попросили срочный показ… — забормотала Холдо.</p><p>      — И? — к устрашающему взгляду добавилась пугающе поднятая бровь.</p><p>      — И мы сейчас посмотрим дома, выберем понравившийся каждому из нас и разойдемся с миром. Возможно, станем дружными соседями, — неожиданно вклинилась та, что никак не могла существовать, но почему-то существовала. Мисс Джонсон протянула тонкую ладошку. — Я Рей.</p><p>      <em>Рей</em>… Что ж, у его многолетней фантазии появилось имя, либо он окончательно тронулся и галлюцинирует, а Холдо вместе с ним.</p><p>Нет. Так все же не бывает.</p><p>      — Бенджамин… Можно просто Бен, — проговорил он, чувствуя, как рядом с ней стихает противно свербевшее раздражение. Да что там, Соло вообще забыл, о чем шла речь. Дом? Какой к чертям дом… Ее пальцы казались такими тонкими и хрупкими, но Бен отлично знал, как сильно они могли стискивать его плечи.</p><p>      Не может быть. Этого просто не может быть.</p><p>      — Очень приятно, — Рей снова улыбнулась и обратилась к Холдо. — Надеюсь, я не много пропустила?</p><p>      Она отвернулась, а Бен неожиданно понял, что смотрит на хрупкие лодыжки, где точь-в-точь с его давнишней выдумкой синими звездами расположилась маленькая татуировка. Скользит взглядом по икрам, впалым ямочкам коленей, поднимаясь выше туда, куда воспитанному мужчине смотреть никак не полагалось, но очень хотелось. Ее джинсовые шорты были именно такими, как ему нравилось, скрывая своей короткой длиной достаточно, чтобы захотелось положить руки на эти чуть оборванные карманы. Дальше бы он прошелся по небольшому кусочку обнаженной спины, натыкаясь пальцами на завязанную узлом тонкую клетчатую рубашку. Ему тоже нравились такие. Господи! Да вся Рей оказалась абсолютным воплощением того, что он готов был бы полюбить. Нереальная, эфемерная, точно пришедшая из его самых сокровенных снов. Таких случайностей не бывает! Ведь ни разу до этого дня он не видел ее вживую. Не знал, что она вообще существует…</p><p>      — Бен, что скажешь? Эти трубы можно починить или проще сразу заменить? — в его уши неожиданно врезался веселый голосок.</p><p>      — Что?</p><p>      Он тряхнул головой, чувствуя, как липнут к потному лбу длинные волосы, и уставился в ее глаза. Конечно же, зеленовато-карие. Какие еще? Бен сам придумал их, глядя на чуть пожелтевшую от осенних холодов траву в родном Мичигане. Украдкой пробравшийся сквозь неплотно задернутые жалюзи солнечный луч упал на лицо Рей, заставив золотой пыльцой вспыхнуть десяток веснушек.</p><p>      Она смотрела на него снизу вверх и ласково улыбалась.</p><p>      Не бывает таких совпадений…</p><p>      — Посмотри, пожалуйста, на эти трубы, — она терпеливо махнула рукой в сторону приоткрытой дверцы под кухонной столешницей. — Если верить миссис Холдо, то второй дом в лучшем состоянии…</p><p>      — Конечно, мне можно верить!</p><p>      —… и хотелось бы сразу понять — сколько придется сюда вложить, если это жилище все же достанется мне. Я мало что в этом понимаю, может, ты сможешь справиться лучше.</p><p>      Лучше? Он мог починить все что угодно. Абсолютно. В двенадцать сам собрал первый мотор своего чоппера, в восемнадцать стал главным механиком, в двадцать пять — руководил инженерным отделом в фирме отца и имел за плечами диплом университета. Смог бы он оценить трубы? Да, но только не тогда, когда ему придется прямо на глазах у Рей впихивать свои совсем немаленькие плечи в узкий проем под раковиной. Но разве он мог отказать ожившей мысли?</p><p>      Наверняка это походило на выступление человека-змеи. Подсвечивая себе телефонным фонариком, Бен изо всех сил пытался изогнуть свои слишком длинные ноги, чтобы его также слишком длинные руки поместились в том, что у обычных людей звалось шкафом. Для него же это больше напоминало кошачью дверцу. И когда ему наконец удалось, он начал переживать, что на своих плечах к чертям вынесет половину кухонного гарнитура. Но все обошлось.</p><p>      — Лучше заменить, — проговорил Бен, скептично оглядывая поросшее паутиной пристанище ржавчины. — Сколько лет продаются эти дома?</p><p>      — На самом деле, меньше месяца, — задумчиво ответила Холдо, казалось, впервые замечая, в каком состоянии находится строение.</p><p>      — Тогда почему он такой… — Рей взмахнула руками, явно пытаясь подобрать какое-нибудь приличное описание, — запущенный.</p><p>      — Здесь жила супружеская пара…</p><p>      — Здесь?! — фыркнул Бен, пытаясь выкарабкаться из ловушки стандартного шкафа.</p><p>      — Нет, во втором. Но история забавная, — Холдо на секунду задумалась. — Они купили эти дома одновременно, совершенно случайно. И жили каждый в своем, пока в один прекрасный момент хозяйка этого дома не вышла замуж за своего соседа и не переехала к нему через дорогу. Однако они настаивали, чтобы продать их вместе, как и покупали. Всё говорили: вдруг чья-то случайность окажется неслучайной. Ума не приложу, о чем они вообще.</p><p>      Холдо манерно пожала плечами, а Бен замер, так и не выбравшись из-под раковины.</p><p>      Так не бывает, но… Додумать он себе не позволил.</p><p>      — Ну, — проговорил он, обращаясь к трубам и выползшему на свет жирному пауку, — тогда я, как джентльмен, выберу тот, что похуже, и уступлю даме обитаемое жилище напротив.</p><p>      <em>И кто знает… кто знает…</em></p><p> </p><p>      С тех пор они виделись каждый день. Уже три недели и двадцать с половиной часов, за которые Бен лишь чудом не сошел с ума. Они встречались утром, выходя на веранду выпить первую чашку кофе, в час, пока жаркое светило еще не плавило асфальтовые дороги в душном и влажном Нейплсе. Врезались друг в друга нагруженными под завязку тележками, когда, не отрывая взгляда от бесконечных списков, торопливо переворачивали вверх дном ближайший строительный магазин. Вместе посещали пикники, что устраивали их радушные соседи. И конечно же, он был частым гостем в её доме, помогая всевозможными мелочами. Она обязательно встречала его стаканом ледяного чая, а он не мог оторвать взгляда от белевшего над правой коленкой шрама. Такого реального и одновременно придуманного. Или от цепочки со странноватым синим кулоном, увиденным им однажды на какой-то девчонке, и немедленно мысленно подаренным своему идеалу. Теперь камень удобно устроился в ложбинке стянутой белым обычным топиком груди. Таких совпадений не бывает, но Бен уже ничему не удивлялся. Ему просто казалось, что жизнь проходит в каком-то чудесном сне, и Рей — его главное сновидение.</p><p>      Она была именно такой. Придуманная из сотен проведенных в одиночестве вечеров, когда он лежал в своей комнате на полу и воображал. Созданная на заднем дворе школы после очередного неудачного свидания. И чудесным образом воплощенная загадочной Вселенной. Рей была смешной, задорной, решительной и невозможно… невероятно притягательной. Господи, да кого он обманывает? За эти дни она стала едва ли не навязчивой идеей. Он не мог не смотреть, не мог перестать ловить каждый жест, вздох, взгляд будто заново знакомился… Нет. Скорее, вновь встречался после очень долгой разлуки. Бен чуть ли не до дюйма помнил быстро покрывшуюся золотистым загаром кожу, знал все до одной веснушки на острых плечах и замечал, когда там появляется новая. Он понятия не имел — видела ли Рей, чувствовала ли его нездоровый интерес, понимала ли, испытывала хоть что-то подобное. Но она лишь весело улыбалась каждый раз при встрече, пока впервые в жизни Бен наяву впитывал её реальный образ.</p><p>      Так прошло лето, за которое он успел привести в порядок оказавшийся не столь запущенным дом. Ему чудилось, старое жилище только и ждало хоть крохи внимания, чтобы ожить, стряхнуть налипшую грязь, распрямить чуть прогнувшиеся потолочные балки и выкашлять пыль из вентиляционных труб. Старый деревянный уродец ленточной застройки взбодрился, приосанился и купил новенький костюм свежего молочно-зеленого оттенка, в который они вместе его выкрасили. Рей, разумеется, держала кисточку в левой руке и была так мило неуклюжа, что Бену до дрожи хотелось подхватить её на руки, покрывая поцелуями перепачканное лицо. Но он лишь тихо смеялся, протягивая очередную смоченную растворителем салфетку, и думал: пахнет ли её кожа лимонным пирогом. А потом пришла осень…</p><p>      Наверно, это стало единственным различьем между выдуманной и реальной Рей. Но он никогда и не задумывался раньше, кем мог бы стать тот давнишний образ, сотканный больше из чувств, чем практичных мыслей. Реальность преподнесла ему птицу, и Бену казалось, что нет ничего более подходящего его легкой и воздушной мечте. Она парила под высокими сводами облаков вместе со своими стажерами, обгоняя вихревые потоки и соревнуясь в свободе с муссонами. Конечно же, Рей не знала, да и откуда, но он лишь по звуку мог вычислить, когда вдалеке проносилась её маленькая бело-оранжевая Сессна. Бодро тарахтя единственным мотором, веселый самолет закладывал вираж за виражом, ловко скользя в непредсказуемо меняющихся ветрах залива. И выглядывая в небо из гаражного проема своей мастерской, он с удовольствием провожал взглядом будто нарочно летевшую прямо над их домами крылатую Рей. Конечно, таких совпадений не бывает, но…</p><p>       Впрочем, земные машины его случайная соседка любила не меньше, чем поднебесные. И каждую свободную минуту своих выходных предпочитала проводить в его гараже, сначала просто наблюдая, а потом и молча участвуя в сборке очередного заказа. А когда уставала, садилась прямо на заваленный упаковочной пленкой пол, прикрывала веки и смотрела-смотрела-смотрела, как под руками Бена вырастал очередной чоппер. Он не мог сказать, что было в ее взгляде, тревожное, до боли знакомое. Но, возможно, он слишком потерял грань между выдумкой и реальностью, приписывая своей фантазии иллюзию узнавания. И когда узкие ладошки смыкались на его талии, Рей не вспоминала вместе с ним его сны, пока большой тяжелый мотоцикл гнал сквозь влажные ночи Нейплса.</p><p>       Но Бен помнил. Помнил придуманные касания, помнил тот померещившийся однажды и плотно засевший в голове запах. Знал наверняка вкус солоноватой от пота шеи, гладкость кожи и мягкую упругость живота. Он мог составить карту звездного неба из мысленно до единой изученных веснушек на её спине. Однако, что толку, если Рей лишь улыбалась, смеялась и смотрела так странно, но удивительно знакомо. О, Бен прекрасно понимал, что сделает, дай она хоть один намек. Позволь хоть на секунду задержать свою руку в его и поднять тот самый, порой мерещившийся ему смятенный взгляд. Он не выдержит. Сорвется в тот самый момент, в полубезумном желании проверить каждую из своих догадок. Пробежится кончиками пальцев по тонким косточкам щиколоток, поцелует уже который месяц манящий шрам над коленкой и дальше, выше и вверх, к странному синему кулону, к раскрытым чуть обветренным губам.</p><p>      Бен стиснул руки и в который раз за эти недели приложился горячим лбом о холодный камень кухонной столешницы. Это безнадежно. Но, черт возьми, если бы Вселенная дала хоть один шанс прикоснуться к ней так, как он хотел. Доказать самому себе, что вовсе не сумасшедший. Окончательно уверовать в то, что это происходит с ним и по-настоящему. С ним, давным-давно не надеявшимся на чудо. Пусть что-нибудь случится! Восстание машин, нападение инопланетян, да хоть прорванные трубы…</p><p>      Очередной виток ежевечерних мыслей прервал настойчивый дверной звонок.</p><p>      — Бен, — раздался с улицы голос Рей. — Это я.</p><p>      Быть может… Он распахнул тихо охнувшую дверь наверняка быстрее и резче, чем следовало бы. Но какая разница? Ведь из тусклого полумрака южной ночи на него смотрела одна из вышедших на берег Нереид, в которой лишь смутно, на грани он узнавал черты Рей.</p><p>      — Что… — Бен подавился собственным враз осипшим голосом, оглядывая мокрую с ног до головы ожившую фантазию. Ее руки сжимали разводной ключ. — Что случилось?</p><p>      — Трубы прорвало, — выдохнула она, нервно рассмеявшись и ежась от прохладного воздуха ночи.</p><p>      Господи, ей определенно стоило переодеться или накинуть что-то сверху, или… Бен замер, медленно осознавая только что сказанное. Не бывает! Не бывает таких случайностей!</p><p>      — Пойдем. Посмотрим, — сам по себе произнес его рот, пока взгляд не мог оторваться от её любимой белой майки. Мокрая, облепившая загорелое тело, неспособная скрыть хоть что-нибудь, так явно и четко очерчивающая чуть темнеющие за ней ореолы. Господи, помоги! Он знал, какого они цвета, как идеально ложатся на его язык… Стоп! Бен аккуратно забрал из тонких рук ключ.</p><p>      — Я пыталась сама перекрыть чертов водопад, но там, похоже, вентиль совсем проржавел, — тем временем бормотала Рей, ни капли не смущаясь или просто не замечая в темноте его ошалелого взгляда. — Надо было все же послушать тебя и заменить трубы. Каждый раз вот так спотыкаюсь о попытку сэкономить. И что в итоге? Придется перестилать пол. Там ведь теперь, как на наших проклятых болотах!</p><p>      — Ничего, — произнес он, переходя дорогу и поднимаясь по чуть облупившимся ступеням крыльца. — Я помогу.</p><p>      Конечно, он поможет. Если переживет этот долбанный вечер. Этот и все последующие ночи, потому что забыть увиденное он теперь вряд ли когда-нибудь сумеет.</p><p>      Однако стоило им зайти в дом, и все неподобающие мысли разом покинули его голову, когда ноги по щиколотку погрузились в воду. Как такое вообще возможно?! Он оглянулся на идущую следом Рей, недоуменно подняв бровь.</p><p>      — Ну, — протянула она. — Я долго пыталась.</p><p>      Бен ничего не ответил и, перехватив поудобнее гаечный ключ, побрел в сторону подраковинного гейзера. Мимо лох-несским чудовищем проплыл кухонный палас.</p><p>      Война с заевшим то ли от вредности, то ли от старости вентилем длилась недолго. Вообще, та непринужденность, с которой поддалась чуть проржавевшая гайка, вызывала если не легкое недоумение, то парочку вопросов точно. Но Бен промолчал. Когда фонтан окончательно иссяк, он выбрался из-под раковины, фыркая и отряхивая промокшие насквозь волосы. Нет, кухонные шкафы точно сведут на нет все зачатки гордости, что хоть когда-нибудь в нем жили.</p><p>      — Можно спустить воду в подвал, — буднично проговорил он, выжимая футболку и боясь поднять взгляд на Рей. Мокрые шорты были слишком… мокрые, облепив ноги подобно водолазному костюму. — А завтра я принесу насос, и за пару дней мы все откачаем. Хотя с этой проклятой влажностью, боюсь, придется запастись терпением и парочкой обогревателей. Сохнуть будет долго.</p><p>      Он потянулся к волосам, чтобы стряхнуть льющую с них потоком воду, и зашипел от прикосновений ледяной футболки. Ночи в октябре были уже слишком прохладные.</p><p>      — Давай помогу, — тихо проговорила Рей.</p><p>      Она аккуратно подошла к нему в шелесте воды под ногами. Наяда ли, человек — Бен не знал. Знал только, что, как и все с ней связанное — это было придумано до малейшей детали, до каждого сорвавшегося с их губ вздоха. Он это сделал или Вселенная, какая к черту разница, когда теплые ладошки коснулись его шеи. Они собрали мокрые пряди, проливая их между пальцами вместе со стекающей водой, огладили дорожку родинок и осторожно сжали слишком большие для них плечи. И тогда Бен сдался. Не выдержал, разом плюнув на все сомнения, невозможность и выдуманность собственного мира. Случайностей не бывает, но…</p><p>      Рей рвано вздохнула, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, покорно позволяя прохладным губам впиться в свою теплую шею. А загорелые ноги немедленно обвились вокруг Бена, стоило ему подхватить её на руки и, оставляя за собой маленькие водовороты, двинуться в сторону лестницы. Он знал, куда идти, но надо ли?</p><p>      Твердые ступени больно впивалась в колени, пока он дюйм за дюймом скользил по влажной коже Рей, расчерчивая узорами из поцелуев и медленно снимая безнадежно испорченную майку. Его пальцы знали все. Как успокоить взметнувшиеся на откровенную ласку бедра, как бережно словить гортанный стон, когда язык ласкал чуть вытянутый провал пупка. И первый раз касаясь тех самых, темно-розовых сосков, он восторженно прикрыл глаза, ощущая вкус лимонов и сладкой, терпкой сахарной пудры. Мозг кричал, что так не бывает, а руки уверенно ложились на пояс её шорт, резким движением стаскивая их вниз. И вот уже его рот замаливает прощение на ссадинах от слишком грубого замка, пробует вкус, вбирает весь аромат.</p><p>      Она была прекрасна. Нагая, со сверкавшими в электрическом свете искрами пота, выгнувшаяся дугой на грубой деревянной лестнице дома и абсолютно, совершенно идеальная. Бен смотрел, как дрожит под ним её тело, и знал. Он помнил эхо ее конца. Помнил свое немного рваное движение, когда очутившись в ней, замирал, чтобы поймать одно дыхание на двоих. И не было в этом мире ничего священнее, чем во сне и наяву держать Рей в своих ладонях, ловить её ритм и уводить за собой. Он готов был провести так вечность, смотря в затуманенные глаза и до скончания времен зацеловывая резко вздымавшуюся грудь. И пусть мир считал иначе, решив вернуть его в реальность. Глядя на белые капли на золотистой коже, Бен был искренне влюблен и в этот момент, и в эту Рей.</p><p>      — Знаешь, — шептала она чуть позже в кровати, утыкаясь носом ему между ключиц. Мягкие губы щекотали одну из полюбившихся родинок, а указательный палец ласкал его профиль. — Ты, наверно, сочтешь меня романтичной дурочкой. Да я и сама никак не могу поверить, но… Ты будто пришел из моих снов. Выдуманный, созданный, никогда не виденный до этого, но такой знакомый. Кажется, я знаю твое лицо до мельчайших эмоций, все шрамы или ожоги на твоем теле. Господи, наверно смогу рассказать историю каждого. Я придумала тебя давным-давно, а теперь не могу поверить, что это возможно.</p><p>      Она тихо рассмеялась и покачала головой, словно сама не понимала, что говорит.</p><p>      — Почему? — чуть сильнее сжимая Рей в объятиях, спросил Бен, с восторгом глядя в темный потолок спальни.</p><p>      — Господи, потому что не бывает таких случайных совпадений!</p><p>      — Бывает, — прошептал он. — Бывает…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>